The Shy Husband & The Innocent Wife
by Suzume Suzuki
Summary: I think the title says it all...Well, at any rate, this is a fanfic about Firo and Ennis some time after their marriage. Also, please review! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
1. one

_Can you have a honeymoon after you get married?_

_Of course!_

_Oh, so that means Firo and Ennis are still good to go!_

Firo groaned and clawed at his face. Why did those words have to come back and haunt him? For the whole day, the recollection of that day nagged at him.

Upon hearing it, the rest of the people – regulars – in the restaurant began to stir and pepper him with questions.

Afterwards, even Maiza encouraged him to go on vacation with Ennis. When he asked her, he got so embarrassed that he ended up making it a cruise vacation for three people, along with Czes. And, well, the result of the excursion? Nothing much. Especially since the cruise was hijacked and crazy things happened.

So in the end, Ennis and Firo still hadn't done _it._

"Firo, all you alright?"

Firo glanced up to see his wife looking down worriedly at him. He blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ennis. Just, um, thinking about some stuff," He mumbled while scratching his head. He grinned abashedly, saw the time on his watch, and cried, "Oh gosh! I have a dentist appointment today! I gotta go…bye!"

He jumped up and upon grabbing his coat, dashed out the door, leaving Ennis watching after him, completely bewildered.

* * *

><p>Ennis sighed as she twirled the straw in her soda.<p>

"Come on, Ennis, he still loves you. Anyone could tell that," Miria said, placing a hand over Ennis's.

Ennis rolled her eyes as she took a nice, cool sip and retorted, "But it's just, he's been really busy and all…and we _still _haven't, you know, _done it._"

A waitress came over and asked for their orders.

Scanning quickly through the menu, Ennis ordered for a milk toast while Miria ordered a bacon sandwich. When the waitress was out of earshot, Miria leaned forward.

"I think you need to be more assertive, Ennis. Just tell him what you're thinking," she whispered.

Ennis blushed and couldn't respond, since it was probably the right thing to do. She put a hand over her face.

"Here are your orders. Enjoy!" the waitress said as she passed them their food.

Miria dug right into her bacon sandwich but Ennis suddenly had no appetite.

"Not hungry?"

Ennis shook her head.

"Alright, I'll take your bread then. Thanks."


	2. two

"I'm home!" Firo called as he opened the door of their apartment.

Ennis appeared and smiled. "Welcome back."

Firo strode into the room and grabbed a piece of bread, munching it. Through quick bites, he said, "I had some business to take care of for the family. Sorry I came home late and missed dinner."

Ennis said, "That's ok. There's some leftover dinner if you want."

"Nah, I'm too tired. I already ate a bit too."

Ennis shuffled and said, "Alright. I'm going to bed first."

Then, she disappeared and Firo wondered if something was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, the water feels so nice and warm after a long exhausting day,<em> Firo thought as he took a shower. Just then, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Firo? I'm coming in," came Ennis's voice from outside.

He panicked, swiftly turning off the water and wrapping himself in a towel, albeit clumsily.

The door swung open and in came Ennis, a bit pink on the cheeks. She glanced nervously at the tiled floor as Firo snatched a second towel to dry his hair.

Ennis felt so awkward and shy to tell Firo what she had been thinking. She remained silent and Firo asked wonderingly, "Ya okay, Ennis?"

This wasn't fair, Ennis thought as Firo gave her a strange look. She blushed deeper and began to say "Um, Firo…I was just wondering–"

Right at that moment, the phone rang. Firo perked up.

"Ah, that's my cell. I'll get it."

He dashed out the door and Ennis felt ashamed and embarrassed. She had planned exactly what she was going to say but they flew right out of her mind the moment she began to speak. She plopped herself down on the toilet cover and sighed.

From another room, she heard Firo talking to the person on the phone.

"Ah? Another problem arrived? Should I head over to the building now? Oh, tomorrow is okay? Alright then. Bye."

_Another problem at work, huh,_ Ennis thought dejectedly. Seriously, it wasn't fair for her that Firo never had time for her these days. There were doctor appointments, dentist appointments, other appointments, and work things.

Ennis chastised herself mentally for being so conceited. It wasn't really her husband's fault. But there was still a little selfish part of her that felt jealous and annoyed, and wished that for one day, Firo would just take a day off to spend it with her – alone.

Firo walked back, poking his head through the doorway.

"Ok, so what was it you were gonna say?" He asked.

Ennis looked up, then stared right back down, feeling all of her energy drain from her body.

"Never mind."


	3. three

Ennis woke up to the sound of bedsprings. She groggily opened her eyes and saw Firo putting on some clothes. She glanced to the side and noticed the time. Her eyes almost popped out.

"Firo, it's five in the morning! Why are you up so early?"

Firo sighed. "Got a call and the head of the family wants to speak with me. Some important things, I think."

He finished buttoning up his shirt and proceeded to pull on some socks.

Ennis stared at his back and was suddenly seized with an urge to not let him go.

Firo felt a tug on his shirt and turned his head to look at his wife.

"…Ennis…?"

She refused to let go and simply stared up at him with puppy dog eyes. Firo felt a bead of sweat.

It seemed like eternity when they gazed into each other's eyes; Ennis's eyes filled with longing and sadness and Firo's eyes filled with confusion and nervousness.

When Ennis finally tore her eyes away, she looked down and said hesitantly, "Firo…I…want you to stay."

Firo's heart skipped a beat. Ennis pressed on.

"I…I've missed you, every time you leave and have something to do…I get lonely in the house without you, you know?"

Firo couldn't speak. Ennis was confessing something to him, and he knew he should hear her out.

"And we still…um…haven't _done it._"

Firo's eyes widened and he blushed. Ennis was also blushing.

"As your wife, I'm asking you to stay today…just today…and stay with me," Ennis pleaded, her hands gripping tighter on Firo's shirt.

Firo twisted around so that he was fully facing her. He lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"Ennis, if this is what's been bothering lately, ya should've told me. I'm sorry that I never realized…It's just that, I'm kinda scared to hurt ya…like we'll regret it or something."

Ennis chuckled and replied, "Firo, we've been together for how long?"

Firo laughed nervously. "And also because I'm a little, um, shy and embarrassed."

Ennis smiled gently and said, "I am too. But as long as it's you, I won't regret it."

Firo felt something in his heart expand in delight at his wife's words. Slowly, he rolled onto the bed on top of her. Looking down at her and grinning, he said, "Ya know…maybe we can hold the meeting with the head later…"

Ennis smiled as well as she started to unbutton the shirt he had just buttoned up. "Okay…"

Firo trailed butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Well then, I'm spending the _whole_ day with ya today…"


	4. four

Don Molsa Martillo, Head of the Martillo family, stared down at Firo and Firo withered at his gaze, nervous beads of sweat trailing down his neck. He gulped.

Though the head was usually a hearty, friendly guy who took his job seriously and punished offenders on his territory justifiably, he seemed upset today.

Firo gripped his fedora and asked timidly, "What is it, sir?"

The Head did not answer immediately, instead whirling around on his chair so that his profile was facing Firo. Slowly, in a drawling voice, he asked, "Firo, why were you absent at that emergency meeting yesterday?"

Firo swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. He couldn't tell a lie and it _was_ a serious matter that he had missed the meeting.

"I, um…My wife was uh, feeling lonely so I um, stayed home," Firo finished lamely.

The Head suddenly sat up straight and turned to face Firo directly, causing him to step back.

A big, wide grin spread on the Head's face. Then, he laughed loudly and slapped his thigh. Firo wondered if he was alright.

"Sir?"

The Martillo Head chuckled. "Why Firo, why didn't you say so? Next time your wife is feeling lonely, I'll gladly let you stay home with her! Of course you two need some time together."

Firo blushed and could not think of anything to say.

The Head stood up and leaned close to Firo.

"Does that mean, you and your wife have finally done it?"

Firo jerked back, reddening furiously and sputtered, "I – I'm not gonna say! I – I'm leaving!"

With that, Firo grabbed his jacket and departed the room quickly, not bothering to shut the door after him.

The Head cackled and stuck his head in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Firo!" He called after the young man, "Your secret is safe with me!"

Firo did not reply as he disappeared around the corner.

Unfortunately, the secret wouldn't remain a secret for long.


	5. five

Ennis asked, "Excuse me?"

She stared wide-eyed at her doctor, not believing the information that was relayed to her. Surely her ears heard wrong.

The doctor chuckled and repeated, "That's right, you're pregnant! Congratulations on reaching motherhood!"

Ennis's jaw dropped. She felt heat rise on her cheeks and she mumbled, "Thank you."

The doctor turned her back to Ennis and said, "Think of it as a nice surprise. I bet your husband will be elated to hear the news."

Ennis pictured in her head Firo's reaction. Of course, he would be astounded and excited at the prospect of expecting a baby and welcoming him or her to the family. Ennis was unsure how Czes would feel but she had a feeling he would be delighted as well.

The doctor turned around, holding some pamphlets, and handed them to Ennis, instructing her to read them to let her know all about pregnancy and how to keep the baby healthy and all that kind of stuff.

"Of course, if you have any further questions or concerns, you can call me. Since it is your first semester, you might have some morning sickness," The doctor notified Ennis and Ennis nodded in understanding.

About a week ago, Ennis began to feel sick in the stomach and started vomiting, eliciting a great panic and from Firo. When it continued, Firo insisted that she visit the doctor but Ennis had been convinced it was just the flu or some sort of bug. However, when Firo persisted that Ennis go see the doctor as soon as possible, she at long last agreed and that was how she ended up here and learned she was actually expecting.

Ennis tucked the pamphlets into her purse and bid the doctor farewell.

"Ah, don't forget to come back a month later for a checkup. Need to make sure the baby is nice and healthy!" The doctor said as Ennis exited the room.

Back in the waiting room, Firo was waiting somewhat patiently for her. When Ennis appeared, Firo leapt up and asked with a worried expression, "Well, is there somethin' wrong?"

Ennis shook her head. Firo let out a breath of relief, mopping his forehead with his hand.

"So what is it?"

At this, Ennis gave her husband a teeny smile and whispered teasingly, "I'll tell you later."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the doctor's office and mentally laughed at Firo's confused expression. _I'll let him hang in suspense for a bit, _Ennis thought.

Despite Firo's desperate pleas, Ennis adamantly refused to let him in on the secret until they reached their apartment. Once inside, Ennis had him sit on the sofa.

Ennis had a sudden nervousness when she sank down beside Firo and wasn't quite sure how to relay the good news. Facing Firo directly, she took a deep breath and announced, "We're having a baby."

First, Firo's face registered shock and surprise, which quickly transformed into wonder and pure happiness.

"Ennis!" He cried, standing up and scooping her into his arms, "That's wonderful! I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Ennis giggled at his silly expression of heavenly bliss and excitement. He looked like a puppy who had just received a present.

"I am so happy! We're gonna be parents, Ennis! Wow! Can ya believe it?" Firo practically shouted.

He jumped up in glee and called out "Yahoo!"

Then, he hugged Ennis tightly and she chuckled. She hadn't seen Firo this excited before.

"What should we name our kid?" Firo inquired Ennis.

"Well, I was thinking it over in the car and I have some suggestions. For a girl, it could be Estelle or Fiona."

Firo replied, "I like that. Maybe for a boy it could be like, hmm, Leo? Or maybe – ."

Just then, the door opened and Czes came striding in. When he realized he had barged in to something, he asked, almost accusingly, "What is it?"

Firo and Ennis glanced at each other, a smile tugging on both their lips.

"Czes, we've got something to tell you…"


	6. six

After hearing the news, Czes's reaction was not exactly what the to-be parents were expecting.

"Well, it's about time you guys were able to let us know," Czes said as he nonchalantly picked up an apple and tossed it in the air.

"Wait, what?" Firo had sputtered, totally not expecting that kind of reaction.

Ennis remained silent but smiled. Czes glanced at Firo as he caught the apple and gave him a look, a look that said, "Are you stupid?"

He continued with, "Well, you guys have been married for a while now and even had a honeymoon, _finally_, not too long ago. I mean, everyone's been waiting for the news that you guys are having a baby."

Firo was flabbergasted and could only blush and mutter incoherent words.

Ennis answered for Firo instead. "Hmm…I suppose so. But um… are you happy?"

Czes looked towards her sharply and said, "Oh don't get me wrong. I _am _excited that there's gonna be another one in the family. I get to have a younger sibling."

Ennis smiled again and this time, Czes walked over and gave her a hug, though he was sort of reluctant. Firo watched them with eyes that showed he felt excluded so with a chuckle, Ennis let him join in the group hug.

After a moment, Czes wriggled out of their arms and questioned, "So, how are you gonna give the news to everyone else?"

The married couple stared at him, then at each other. Their eyes plainly showed that they hadn't planned that out.

Firo scratched his head and said, "Ah…about that…"

Ennis nudged him. "Just tell the news normally, it doesn't have to be a surprise or anything."

At this, Czes muttered, "I don't think it'll be a surprise anyways."

Firo only glared at him.


	7. seven

"What is it Ennis?" Miria called as she was pulled away by Ennis.

Ennis looked back and whispered, "Come with me…I'll tell you..."

Ennis tugged her into a café and they sat down at a booth in the corner, where they could be alone.

Miria pouted and asked, "Jeez, Ennis. What's going on?"

Ennis put a finger over her lips and whispered, "I have a secret, some important news, to tell you."

Miria stared at her with wide, innocent eyes and Ennis felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"I…I…" She started.

Miria tilted her head to one side and said, "Come on, just spill it out Ennis."

Ennis shut her eyes and opened them. Miria was still waiting expectantly. _Here goes nothing._

Ennis leaned in very close but suddenly, she was interrupted when the waiter appeared and asked for their orders.

Miria looked at Ennis and Ennis looked at Miria. Awkwardly, Ennis sat back down and could not help but wait until the waiter was gone to continue what she was about to say.

As soon as he was gone, Ennis leaned over again and whispered very quietly into Miria's ear. Miria eagerly listened.

"Firo and I are having a baby."

Miria stood right up, then and there, and shouted, "WHAT?!"

The other customers in the restaurant swiveled their heads at them and Ennis quickly ushered Miria to sit back down and pretend that everything was normal.

Miria's face was filled with delight as she took her seat again.

"Wow! You and Firo are gonna be a mommy and a daddy! Congratulations!" Miria whispered fiercely with glowing eyes.

Ennis grinned and thanked her. Miria grinned too and elbowed her teasingly.

"About time, huh?" Miria whispered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Ennis ignored it and replied bluntly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

However, both were still smiling.

As their food arrived, Miria suddenly thought of something.

"Oh yeah, Ennis, can I tell this to Isaac?"

Ennis thought about this for a moment, and answered with "Sure," but thought, _I hope he doesn't go off and tell everybody about the secret though._


	8. eight

Firo glanced about nervously and checked the time on his cellphone.

_Why isn't he here yet?_ He thought.

The first person Firo wanted to break the news to was Maiza-san, without a doubt. He and the other man were close and Firo trusted and saw Maiza as a sort of father figure and family member. After all, Maiza was his mentor so it made sense Firo would tell him first.

Firo relaxed in his chair as a waitress walked over.

"I'm here for two, so I'll take my order later," Firo said and she nodded and walked away.

A bell tinkled, indicating the entrance of a customer and Firo glanced towards the door.

_Finally!_

Some of the regulars, recognizing him, waved at Maiza and he waved back. They saw Firo and waved as well at him. Firo nodded.

Maiza stepped over and pulled back the chair opposite Firo.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized as he took his seat, "I didn't get your message until a few minutes ago."

Firo smiled. "Nah, it's alright. There's something I want to tell ya but let's get our orders first. I'm starvin'!"

Food was ordered and served. After taking a few bites, Firo glanced up and said, "So about what I was going to say…"

"Yo, Firo!"

Maiza and Firo turned their heads to see Isaac stride over them, his chest protruding like a rooster.

"I heard the news! Congratulations!" He practically shouted as he took Firo's hands and shook them.

Firo panicked. "Wait – !"

Too late.

"You and Ennis are gonna be parents!"

Firo smacked himself in the face. _Great, just great._

Maiza stared at Firo and burst into laughter. Firo felt himself blushing as the other regulars joined in.

"…About time, eh, Firo?..."

"…I was wondering when they would have kids…"

"…Who would've thought he would finally gather up the courage…"

Firo truly wished he could just bury himself in a hole and die right there. _Thanks Isaac, _he thought sarcastically as he covered his face with his arms.

Despite the laughter, the others came over to Firo and congratulated him sincerely and Firo couldn't help but feel happy and thank them, even if they were just teasing him moments ago.

Isaac swung his arms around Firo and proclaimed, "You'll be the best daddy in the world!"

Firo chuckled and shook off his arm. He turned to Maiza, who was smiling proudly.

"Congratulations, Firo. Tell your wife that too. I'm so proud of you; you'll finally start a family with Ennis."

Secretly, Firo thought, _What's that supposed to mean?_

But Firo graciously accepted Maiza's congratulations.

"Thanks, Maiza-san."

Maiza continued, "I sincerely wish you and Ennis happiness, and the baby you two are expecting. Let me know if it's a girl or a boy."

Firo grinned. "I know."

It was merry in the restaurant when the customers learned of the good news. Firo was content, even if it was revealed all of sudden, and by none other than Isaac.

To Isaac, Firo said, "Thanks, Isaac. I don't know if I would have done it without you."

Isaac smiled, confused. "What for?"

Firo stared at him for a second, and shook his head.

_Geez._


	9. nine

"We're what?!"

Firo was standing up, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Beside him, Ennis was also looking the same. Her mouth was parted in a small "o."

The doctor clacked her pencil against her clipboard.

"You two are expecting twin girls!"

Firo whirled his head around to stare at Ennis. She too, was staring at him, amazed. They weren't just having a baby, they were having two!

Two weeks had passed since Ennis had last visited the doctor. Firo, wanting to be there with her this time, came with Ennis for their next pregnancy check-up.

Recovering from his shock, Firo asked, "Are, are you sure?"  
>The doctor smiled at the flabbergasted parents. "I'm positive."<p>

Firo slumped down on his chair and mopped his forehead, sighing. Who would've thought? This was going to be their first time as parents, and already they were having two kids. Certainly, there would be a lot more work going into raising the children, but nevertheless, Firo was still excited.

Turning to his wife, Firo said in wonder, "Can ya believe it, Ennis? Twins!"

Ennis smiled shyly back. "I never would've thought of that. We need to start preparing for two now."

"It is wonderful that you two are expecting twins," the doctor said, but warned, "But usually for twins, there's a higher chance that they will be born premature."

Ennis felt slightly worried but decided to not let it bother her too much.

"I'll remember that," She said.

Then, Firo and Ennis thanked the doctor and left the doctor's office. When they immediately stepped out of the room, Firo whisked out his phone and said, "I'm going to tell Maiza-san the news."

Ennis agreed by nodding.

A few moments later, Maiza picked up and asked, "Hello, what is it Firo?"

Firo began hesitantly. "Remember how you told me to tell you what gender our baby is when we found out?"

"Yes. So?"

"We're having twins! And they're girls!" Firo blurted out.

"Twins?!"

* * *

><p>Miria and Isaac watched Maiza carefully from some distance as he talked on the phone with Firo.<p>

"Twins?! Wow, congratulations, you two! You'll have two beautiful daughters," Maiza said with a big smile (not that Firo would know).

Miria and Isaac shared a delighted look.

"Wow, twins! Two girls!" Miria whispered in astonishment.

"I know, right?!" Isaac whispered back fiercely.

Just then, Maiza appeared before them.

"Hello, Miria, Isaac. Did you hear the news?" He asked. He had finished speaking with Firo.

"Yeah, yeah! Firo and Ennis are having twin girls! Hurray!" Miria shouted in glee, clapping her hands together.

Isaac had a conniving look on his face, signifying that he was already sercretly planning something.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Isaac whispered conspiratorially in Miria's ear, "I have the most terrific idea…"


	10. ten

The only thing that Maiza had said over the phone was "Come over to the Camorra at two this afternoon."

Of course, Firo and Ennis were mildly annoyed and curious. What did Maiza have in store for them?

As they walked through the halls, Firo took Ennis's hand, to Ennis's delight.

"Ah!" Firo announced, "Here we are. This is the room."

They glanced at each other, anxious and hopeful. What was inside? Firo offered Ennis to open the door.

She shook her head, saying, "No, you do it."

Amused, Firo said, "Alright. Here goes nothing."

Slowly, the door creaked open. It was dark inside. For a second, the husband and wife thought they had got the wrong room when suddenly, the lights went on and –

"**SURPRISE!**"

Maiza and the Camorra were smiling at them. Even Luck Gandor and his two brothers were present. And of course, Miria and Isaac were there too, grinning like two happy idiots.

Ennis's eyes drifted towards the two balloons that read: It's a girl!

All of a sudden, it struck her. Why, it was a surprise baby shower!

Firo caught on when he noticed the baby gifts on the table. He opened his mouth in shock.

"It's a baby shower!" Miria shouted happily as she whirled around.

"That's right! We wanted to surprise you!" Isaac said as he skipped over to the couple and gathered them into his arms for a hug.

Firo stared at all of them and asked, "You guys planned all of this?"

Luck stepped towards him and said, "Of course. I didn't even know you two were expecting a baby. I think a talk is in order."

Firo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I was so busy and caught up with the news I didn't get a chance to tell everyone."

The Gandor brothers chatted with Firo as Miria swept Ennis away from him and towards the presents.

"Look! I bought these really cute matching outfits for your twins!" Miria exclaimed as she handed Ennis the gifts.

Ennis smiled appreciatively and thanked her friend. Both of the outfits read: I'm Daddy's Girl! That part made Ennis's heart melt.

Firo came over to join Ennis as they looked over all the gifts bequeathed to them. They thanked everybody profusely.

"Wow…there's so many. I wonder how we'll take all of them home," Ennis murmured, but overall, she felt content and happy, and so did Firo.


	11. eleven

Together, Firo and Ennis sat on their bed, watching the TV. Their current favorite series was running that night. They had been dying to see the new episode.

However, after an hour into the episode, Ennis grew bored and turned to glance at Firo's profile. His unwavering eyes were glued raptly to the TV screen. Firo didn't sense Ennis staring at him intently, which for some reason, made Ennis annoyed.

After a couple minutes, she spoke up, saying just one word.

"Firo."

At last, his attention was distracted and Firo glanced sideways at his wife inquisitively.

"What is it, Ennis?" He asked.

They stared at each other, neither of them making a move. Ennis's heart beat faster. Then, she stirred. Slowly, she crawled over him and softly, gently, as Firo watched, she kissed him on the lips.

Firo was momentarily startled, but he quickly recovered and kissed her back. Now, his entire being was focused on Ennis, which was just what she wanted. The TV was left running in the background, forgotten and abandoned.

When they broke apart, Firo and Ennis gazed into each other's eyes, trying to decipher what the other was thinking.

Eventually, Firo's lips cracked into a delighted grin.

"Well," He drawled, "That was a pleasant surprise."

Both of them had color in their cheeks and Ennis wasn't sure what she was thinking when she had committed such a daring move. Not to mention the position they were in.

However, Firo was able to rid Ennis of her embarrassment when he placed his hands on her hips and drew her against him. She fitted into him comfortably.

Firo sighed into Ennis's ears, "I love you."

This caused Ennis to blush again but she whispered back, "I love you too."

Firo shifted so that they were facing each other, side by side. He stared at his beautiful wife, and swore that she positively glowed with happiness.

Glancing down at her slightly curved stomach, he remarked, "Looks like our twins are going to be January babies."

Ennis smiled and taking his hand, she placed it on her belly. "That's right. They're due mid-January."

Firo couldn't believe that right now, their children were growing inside of Ennis, right under his very hand. He thought it was a miracle and a blessing that Ennis could carry and bring life into the world. He thought that that was wonderful, and told Ennis so.

She smiled again and replied, "Of course."


	12. twelve

"Green."

"Pink."

"Green!"

"Pink!"

"Green!"

Ennis groaned and face-palmed herself.

Firo, on the other hand, was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at her mutinously.

Ennis sighed and asked, annoyed, "What's wrong with pink?"

The married couple was quarreling over the color of the babies' room. Their apartment had one kitchen, one living room, and three bedrooms – one for Firo and Ennis, one for Czeslaw, and one for a guest. Except now, it was going to be for the upcoming twins.

Firo answered Ennis's question with: "I don't like pink. It's too…too…too girly."

Ennis retorted, "Our twins are _girls._"

"But green is my favorite color!" Firo argued.

That was true. Firo's fedora was green, and so was his favorite suit. _But…_

Ennis caught a glimpse of Czes in her peripheral vision and called out to him.

"Czes-kun! What do you think? What color should the babies' room be?"

The fellow immortal boy stopped in his tracks and asked irritably "Hah?"

Firo piped in, seeing this as a chance to justify himself and attack Ennis's judgment, "Isn't green better than pink?"

Czes sniffed. Cleaning his ears, he said, not caring, "Don't bring me into your arguments. It's got nothing to do with me. You two grownups can decide by yourself."

He began to walk away.

"Now wait one moment, mister…" Firo began but Ennis got to him first and apprehended him.

"Of course this matters! You're part of our family, Czes-kun. Don't act like that," Ennis said reproachfully, making the boy just a teen bit guilty with the sad, innocent look in her eyes.

Czes sighed, "Alright. You really want to hear my opinion? I like green better."

Promptly, Firo started, beaming.

"See Ennis? I told you green was better! Even Czes agrees with me!" Firo shot back at his wife. Her defense was crumbling.

Ennis pursed her lips, mute, her cheeks coloring indignantly. Then, she muttered, "Why green of all colors? What about blue?"

Firo shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Yellow?"

Another shake of his head.

"How about red?"

By then, Czes had already made his escape from the room.

"Purple is not that bad…" Ennis mused.

Firo still shook his head, unyielding to his wife.

Exasperated, Ennis put her hands on her hips and relented.

"Fine, green it is."

Firo grinned triumphantly and said observantly, "You know, Ennis, I do believe this is the first time I've seen you get angry."

Usually, his wife had a calm and courteous demeanor. It was rare to see her get so flustered and mad.

Ennis couldn't help but smile as well.

"Okay, but we're painting the room _pale_ green."

Firo chuckled.

"Already compromising again, are we?"


	13. thirteen

Ennis could feel the slippery jelly on her bare stomach. She and Firo anxiously glanced at the computer, then at the doctor.

But their worry was naught for Dr. Yang-Mouton turned around to beam them, bearing good news.

"There they are!" The doctor said brightly, pointing at the screen and indicating two semi-distinct shapes, "Your girls are perfectly healthy."

Firo, who didn't realize he had been holding his breath, now let it out with a sigh of relief. He stared at the somewhat obscured objects in the screen and thought he recognized two heads. His heart swelled with joy and love and glanced down to see Ennis's reaction.

She was smiling. Upon gazing on her daughters, Ennis felt a strong surge of motherly love and protectiveness. Carefully, she placed a gentle hand on her growing belly. Already, she felt heavy; her belly was the size of a small melon.

"Mommy can see you," Ennis cooed softly and looked up to see Firo's delighted face effused with happiness and pride.

Her husband gazed at her softly. Before him was his family: his wife and their unborn children. And suddenly, Firo felt confident that he could raise their children with Ennis wonderfully. His initial nervousness and fright on becoming a father vanished – all because of two little things in a picture and his loving wife. In fact, Firo felt excited for the future. He wanted to meet his little girls soon, but it would be another six months before he could.

Ennis, on the other hand, still felt an eensy bit of uneasiness but right now, the emotion she was feeling couldn't be denied. As long as she had Firo, Ennis felt like she could do anything, including going through labor (when the time came) and bringing up their twins. She was sure he would be an excellent and affectionate father.

After the ultrasound, the husband and wife departed the doctor's office with an ultrasound picture of their little angels. They were as happy as could be.

The first trimester, with a few morning sicknesses here and there, passed relatively uneventfully, and Ennis was well onto her second trimester.

* * *

><p><strong>A Note from the Author:<strong>

So I finally gave the doctor a name: Dr. Yang-Mouton. The last name is partly Chinese and partly French so translated, it would be Dr. Sheep-Sheep. Just a fun little fact. :)

Oh, and sorry if this chapter was a little short.


	14. fourteen

Nothing was better than having a girl-to-girl heart-to-heart conversation while drinking some warm drink on a peaceful and relaxing day.

Ennis was sitting by the window with Miria, sipping on her cup of tea while Miria sipped on a cup of coffee. As energizing as coffee could be, it always tasted bitter on Ennis's tongue so she opted for tea instead.

"So…how are the babies? How are you?" Miria asked as she placed her cup down on the saucer.

Ennis copied the action and answered, "The twins are fine. They've been moving a lot more than usual, though, and lately, I've been feeling really…what's the word?"

"Bloated? Fat?" Miria suggested.

Ennis chuckled, "I suppose that's the right word."

Miria appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Ne, Ennis, have you and Firo decided on names yet?"

Ennis replied, "Well, we did go over some names we liked. There was Cecilia, Vivian, Marcella, Aubrey, Evelyn, Kirsten, Lillian –."

Miria interrupted her listings of names.

"Hey, what were the two names you told me you liked a few weeks ago?"

Ennis was confused, unable to recall the names.

"I don't know," She said after a pause in thought, "Wasn't it like Fiona and something else?"  
>Miria suddenly brightened up like a light bulb, clapping her hands together and blurting out, "Yes! That's it! Fiona and Estelle!"<p>

Ennis smiled at Miria's childish behavior. Though it could be annoying it was also endearing.

"Yeah, that was it. I really like those two names! You should consider them as well," Miria continued and rambled on about how pretty she thought the names were.

Ennis listened quietly. When Miria finished her ranting, Ennis couldn't help but wonder aloud whether she and Isaac were going to get married and settle down.

Miria turned red as a tomato.

"Well, I mean, we're thieves! We're the two greatest thieves and we're constantly moving around so…" Flustered, Miria did not finish her sentence.

"Have you talked with him about it at all?" Ennis inquired politely, and explaining her opinion, "I think you two should settle down some day. You've been together for a long time, have you not?"

"Yes," Miria chirped up.

"Then go have a talk with him. Do you want to get married?"

"Um…I haven't thought about it too much."

Ennis softly placed a warm hand over Miria's and looked at her in the eye. Miria stared back without as much of a blink, though uncertainty shone through her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll listen to what you have to say. If you marry, you don't have to have a child, you know."

Miria sighed. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'll listen to your advice. And I _do _like kids, just not sure if I want one of my own. What does it take to raise a child?"

Ennis retracted her hand and took another sip of tea.

"Hey, it's Firo's and my first time as parents," Ennis said soothingly and patted her round belly lovingly, "We're nervous but we've agreed to learn and raise our twins together. Everyone's afraid at some point."

Miria digested Ennis's comforting words for a moment before asking Ennis if she could touch her bulging stomach. Ennis obliged and Miria reached forward to place a ginger hand over her belly. Her eyes widened and Ennis winced a little.

"They're moving!" Miria gasped. Ennis winced again as one of the twins kicked harder.

"Yeah, they sure are," Ennis sighed, "They're giving mom a hard time right now. And I'm only in my early second trimester."

Despite that, Ennis beamed with pride. Her two babies, growing and nurturing inside her womb, were evidently healthy and were her two joys. She couldn't wait to meet them after they were born, even if she had to face constant kicking and bouts of morning sickness, as well as the terrible pain of labor. No, none of that mattered.

"Oh, and Miria?" Ennis said.

"Hmmm?"

"I can't wait for yours and Isaac's kids."

Miria flushed with color.


	15. fifteen

Firo pushed open the door to the bar and was subsequently greeted enthusiastically by Isaac.

"Yo! Firo!" The fellow immortal ejaculated in a jovial voice, clapping a hand on his friend's back.

Firo winced a little at the impact but smiled nevertheless as they took a seat by the window, trying to appear disarming. Ennis wanted him to have a little "chat" with Isaac regarding a certain delicate topic.

"Hey Isaac, I've been wondering…are you and Miria ever gonna get hitched?" Firo said slowly, trying to start the conversation.

A look of surprise flitted across the other man's face. Then, Isaac put a finger on his lips, troubled.

"Well…" He began hesitantly, a brooding look on his countenance, "I haven't thought about it very seriously…"

Firo could understand his anxiety. Marriage was a ginormous commitment, after all. Firo could clearly remember just how intensely nervous he was about proposing to Ennis. That whole day, his legs felt like slippery jelly, ready to collapse at any moment. However, Firo eventually mustered up his courage and popped the question to the love of his life, now precious and loving wife, not to mention _pregnant_ wife.

Isaac ordered a cocktail while Firo opted for something less strong and less pungent.

Firo reiterated his question as Isaac took a swig of his drink.

"I _have_ been thinking about it, marriage, you know," Isaac replied as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "I mean, we've been together for a long time now, so why not?"

"Yeah?" Firo said as he took his drink and thanked the bartender.

"But then, why do we need to get married if just staying together is perfectly fine?" Isaac murmured as he took another sip, explaining, "Me and Miria, we're gonna stay together, even in the future. Just staying and living together, doing everything together, but just not married legally, not bound together for life and forever like you and Ennis."

Firo raised an eyebrow.

Isaac tried again. "I mean, of course we're stay together forever and all, like a partners in a committed and long-term relationship…"

Firo tasted his drink, something he had randomly selected since it was today's special and a light alcoholic beverage. It was rather bitter, he decided. Then, "Are you sure you don't want to give marriage a try? I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but…"

"Yeah, I'm kinda warming up to it, especially after you and Ennis got married, and now you two are having a kid! Wait, make that two! I've been thinking about talking about this with Miria."

Firo grinned; it was nice to know that his friend might soon join the club of other married men. Marriage was a happy, civil union. He wondered vaguely, with a smirk, on what Miria and Isaac's future wedding might be like. _Probably wildly crazy and a memory no one will ever forget, knowing those two and how they are almost always up to no good…_

Without warning, Firo's phone rang off. Jolted by the unexpected call, Firo picked it up with a mix of wonder and apprehensiveness.

Above the semi-loud music in the bar, Firo answered, "Hello?"

Isaac watched him with curiosity, then concern at the alarmed expression that morphed on to his friend's face.

A moment later, Firo hung up and hastily paid for his drink while simultaneously tugging on his coat and pulling it over his shoulders.

"Sorry Isaac, I gotta go. It's an emergency," Firo apologized in a grim tone, with an equally grim face.

Isaac immediately stood up and also paid for his drink, asking worriedly after him, "What's wrong? Who called?"

Firo headed towards the exit, Isaac in hot pursuit.

"It's Ennis. Miria called and something wrong has happened to her."

_I suppose it was a good thing I barely drank anything. It didn't taste well anyways._

_Ennis, Ennis, Ennis…please be alright, and the twins too…_


	16. sixteen

Firo dashed through the hallway as fast as a cheetah, Isaac huffing from behind. Then, Firo burst loudly through the door and rushed over to his wife, who was sitting rather calmly on the hospital bed.

"Ennis!" He said as he grabbed her hands, distressed. He gave her a cursory glance and seeing that she didn't seem to appear to be in immediate danger, turned to Dr. Yang-Mouton and asked with creased eyebrows, "What's wrong? Tell me, Doctor."

Isaac soon arrived and joined Miria's side, who was sitting on the other side beside Ennis.

The doctor smiled and momentarily, Firo was confused. He glanced agitatedly at his wife, only to see that she was looking down at her hands, mortified.

"There is nothing to worry about, Firo," Ennis answered, sheepishly adding, "It was just a false alarm."

"Eh?"

Ennis glanced up at her husband, cheeks pink.

"I was experiencing these sharp pains around my stomach. It felt like something was stabbing me so I thought something was off…" Ennis trailed off abashedly.

"It turns out it is simply round ligament pain," Dr. Yang-Mouton concluded, explaining, "When the uterus grows, these ligaments are stretched and causes discomfort. It is common in pregnant women, and is not harmful at all to your wife or the babies."

Miria giggled, and Ennis couldn't help but join in as well, at Firo's astonished expression. Isaac smirked and gave him a comforting thump on the back.

At last, Firo stood up and grumbled, "That wasn't very funny…I was seriously worried."

Ennis gave his hands a squeeze and said, "I'm sorry, Firo."

"No, s'okay. At least it was only a false alarm."

When all the commotion had settled down, the doctor gave Ennis some tips on how to alleviate the pain and urged her to return if the cramps persisted or worsened.

As the four traipsed out the hospital, Miria ruptured into another fit of giggles at the expense of Firo and Ennis.

"I was so scared when Ennis told me that she thought something was wrong with the twins and wanted to go the hospital to check. Then, when Ennis described the symptoms to the Doc, the Doc smiled and Ennis twisted her head at me with the most horrified look on her face I couldn't help but laugh!" Miria said in between giggles. She continued to retell the events until everyone was satisfied with some laughs.

Stopping at their apartment, Ennis and Firo bid their friends goodbye.

"Well," Firo exhaled, "_That_ was quite a day."

Then, he opened the door and ushered Ennis inside into the invitingly warm and cozy room.


	17. seventeen

They were sleeping.

That is, they were sleeping-in and in the late hours of morning, Ennis woke to see her husband's sleeping face directly in front of her.

Shifting slightly, Ennis craned her neck to check the time. The alarm clock on the bedside table read 10:45. Ennis was reminded that Czes was probably hungry and wanted breakfast – _wait_, Ennis thought, _he's with Maiza today._ Ennis let out a sigh of relief. Honestly, she didn't feel like climbing out of bed to go do some housework, not with her swollen belly, making her feel utterly like a cow and causing her feet to become sore with simply a few steps.

Ennis returned to her position of lying on her side, which was, unfortunately, becoming uncomfortable, once again due to her enlarged stomach. She reasoned that there was still some time before Firo woke, so she used this time to observe her husband.

She smiled at his handsome, baby-shaped face as he breathed slowly, quietly, undisturbed, a peaceful, serene look to his whole being. Locks of his messy bed hair dangled over his forehead and a few strands snaked over his eyes. Ennis reached out to push them out of the way, gently so not as to wake him. Then her hand strayed down to Firo's round cheeks and she touched them; they were warm. Her hand continued on a path, tracing his jaw line almost wonderingly, before drawing down his neck and sloping over his strong shoulders. Her hand followed down his arm, feeling his toned muscles, and ran over the side of his abdomen before coming to a rest at his hip. In passing, Ennis enjoyed this moment of exploring the shape and smooth, lean texture of Firo's body and skin.

Ennis giggled softly, feeling blessed and lucky to have such a wonderful and caring husband, but stopped short and glanced back up at Firo's face to check if she had interrupted his slumber. His eyes were still hidden by his eyelids, indicating that he was still fast asleep.

Then, bravely, Ennis removed her hand from his hip and placed it over his chest. She felt his rhythmic heartbeat underneath her palm, _thump, thump, thump, _and she expressed a small smile. This time, however, when she flashed another peek at her husband, his eyes were wide awake and staring straight back at her, as if boring holes into Ennis's own pair. His fierce eyes were filled with warmth and sincerity, brimming with life despite the horrors and ordeals he had endured. Ennis took a sharp intake of breath, feeling a jolt of electricity pass through her.

They lay there like that for some moments, though it felt much longer, gazing at each other. Ennis felt her cheeks grow warm, and noted that Firo's own cheeks were becoming pink. Shy and mortified, Ennis started to withdraw her hand but Firo held on, locking her hand and keeping it right over his heart. Then, he grinned (the smile that Ennis adored) and Ennis couldn't help but beam back as well.

"Good morning Ennis," Firo murmured softly into his wife's ear as he wrapped an arm around her round waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck lovingly.

His breath tickled her neck and she shivered. Then, "Good morning Firo."

Firo planted a kiss on Ennis's forehead when she fidgeted. Firo noticed that she was biting her lips, a look of apprehension on her face.

"…Ennis? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned, thinking that perhaps there was something amiss with his wife and their unborn children. He did not want it to be an emergency; last time she went to the hospital, it had been, fortunately, only a false alarm. He did not want another surprise like that again.

Ennis clutched at his nightshirt before admitting, for the first time, her fears about giving birth to Firo.

"I'm just scared…that I might go into labor when you're away and busy…and I'll be in the hospital alone…and the pain…what if something goes wrong, and the babies – ."

"Ennis," Firo immediately cut in, his voice deep and serious, preventing her from listing more worries.

"Ennis," He repeated, locking his eyes with his wife. "I will always be with you, and I will be with you the whole time. That's a promise. Whatever happens, we will endure it together."

His promise at once reassured and soothed Ennis's mind, relieving her of all her previous anxiety. _Of course_, she thought with a smile, _he will definitely be by my side. I trust him. With Firo, everything will be alright…_

Ennis spoke aloud the rest of her thought.

"Because we are husband and wife."

Firo cradled her cheek. "Because we are husband and wife," He echoed.

Then, with a sigh, he closed his eyes and kissed his darling wife on the lips.

_Everything will be alright._


	18. eighteen

"Ennis?"

She froze.

"What are you doing?"

Slowly, Ennis turned to stare wide-eyed at Czes, who in turn did the same.

"I swear this isn't what you think it is," Ennis blurted without thinking.

"Hey Czes!" Firo hollered, "Where did ya go?"

Ennis's eyes widened farther – if that were possible.

_Nooooo…_Ennis though with rising panic, _Don't let him come…don't let him see! Nooooo…_

As his footsteps gradually moved closer, Firo's voice grew louder. "What are you doing Czes?" He grumbled, "Why didn't you answer me? And what are you loo –."

He stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at Ennis with a bewildered expression.

"Ennis?!"

"Ok, it's what you think it is."

* * *

><p>The three of them sat at the table quietly, except for the whirring sound of the microwave.<p>

"Honestly Ennis, that surprised me back there," Firo chuckled anxiously as his wife meticulously spread marmalade over her chocolate frosted donut.

"Mmm," She answered distractedly.

Firo and Czes glanced at each other.

"Ennis?" Czes attempted.

No answer. The microwave beeped.

"Could someone please get my cup of my milk?" Ennis asked, still focused intently on spreading marmalade over her donut.

"S-sure, I'll get it," said Firo as he stood up and fetched the glass of milk.

"HOT!" He exclaimed as he hastily let go of the glass, "How long did ya warm it up for?!"

"Hmm? Oh, three minutes."

"Three minutes?!"

Firo and Czes glanced at each other. They stared at Ennis, then at the plate full of donuts and the jar of marmalade in front of her. They looked at the scalding hot cup of milk. They glanced back at each other, as if coming to a mutual agreement.

"Uh, Ennis," Firo started, scooting away from the kitchen, Czes doing the same, "If you don't mind…Czes and I are gonna have a little _conference_."

They darted away into the adjoining hall and put their heads together.

"I didn't know pregnancy cravings could be _that _bad!" Firo muttered fiercely.

"Or that weird," Czes added, sneaking a sideway glance at Ennis, who just dipped her marmalade covered donut into the glass of milk and bit into it with a look of utmost bliss.

"How long do ya think this will go on?" Firo mumbled, turning his head away from Ennis.

"I don't know, shouldn't you know?"

Firo rubbed his temple. "Oh god, don't tell me it'll last up to the end of the third trimester…"

"This is delicious! Do you guys want to try some?" Ennis called out, waving her partially-eaten donut at them.

"Uh, I'll pass," Firo said nervously as the two males returned to their seats.

Ennis licked her sticky fingers before she spoke.

"I've been meaning to tell you guys but…it was, you know, a little embarrassing to be eating all of this." She gestured at the plate full of donuts and the jar of marmalade to emphasize her point.

"I've always wondered about pregnancy cravings but well, here I am. I've actually been stuffing myself at night for a while now," Ennis admitted sheepishly, "But now that you all now, I hope you don't mind if we bought some more donuts."

_I thought it was a little weird that donuts were appearing_, Firo thought.

"Mmm, this does actually taste pretty good," said Czes. Firo whipped his head around. _He's eating a marmalade covered donut!_

"Try it Firo! Even Czes-kun likes it! And they taste even better along with hot milk!" Ennis asserted enthusiastically, eyes bright and sparkling. Czes glanced at Firo with a smirk and handed him a donut.

"I thought you were on my side Czes, you traitor!" He protested.

"Just eat it," Was Czes's curt reply.

Firo stared at the proffered donut for a long while. Then, breathing in deeply…_ Well, here goes nothing__…_He bit into it.

"…Well?"

"We're buying more of this stuff."


End file.
